Twisted Minds
by Lluvia Raijn
Summary: The Joker escapes Arkham with a young couple, and offers them to work with him to bring anarchy, explosives and loads of morbid fun to Gotham City. The Batman does not approve! Rated for blood 'n' violence.


Summary: The Joker escapes Arkham with a young couple, and offers them to work with him to bring anarchy, explosives and loads of morbid fun to Gotham City. The Batman does not approve, but might find the new arrivals a bit harder to get than the first impression might give. Nolanverse, OC/OC, rated M for violence, blood and gore. Huzzah!

Disclaimer: I do-eth not own Batman. DC Comics (C)

The sun will shine, or the rain will fall. And as every other town, Gotham City wakes up to a new morning, not so unusual. The traffic is good, the weather is good, and commissioner Gorden has just announced that the Batman **will** be found, no matter what. That commissioner. Always with the lies to ruin the day of the average man.

--

In his cell, the Joker slowly raises his head as trouble emerges in front of his cell. He shakes his head slightly as he is overcome by the sedating poisons the asylum fills his body with, and listens.

"OH MY GOD, SHE FUCKING **BIT** HIS CHIN UP!"

The day looks like it's about to take a pleasant turn.

--

Outside the cell, The Animal, or Nina Jerian Hyde, was dragged of a fellow patient by a unsuspecting guard. Her lips parted in a triumphant and bloody grin, and she felt the grip around her stomach lighten as the guard was struck from behind by her partner in life and crime. Kristin dragged her out of the dead guard's grip, and kicked the patient slightly, who was screaming to loudly to notice. Animal noticed her unpleasant look upon the patient, and quickly ended the patient life so they wouldn't have to deal with his infernal screaming. She grinned at her girlfriend.

"We should get going," Kristin stated simply, and started to move down the hall. Not surprised by the other ones lack of excitement, as Kristin often regarded feelings as unnecessary, the Animal followed, chuckling at herself as they went down the hall.

"Y'know, the guards are gonna come up this very hall any minute," a male, though light, voice commented, almost mockingly, from one of the cells. Kristin turned and looked into the face of the Joker, slightly surprised to see him without his trademark make-up. He grinned at her, and pointed up back into the room she and her friend had come from.

"There's a way out that way too. Open my cell, I'll show you your way out in exchange for my, uh, freedom." Kristin tilted her head. There was honesty in the man's face. She motioned Animal to get the door open, and Animal happily blasted the lock with a shotgun Kristin didn't want to know how she'd gotten a hold of.

"Show us the way out; you're free to go. Set us up; you're a happy meal." Kristin snapped, and nodded at her friend, who's mouth was still covered with blood and chunks of meat. The Joker stepped out of his cell and nodded, quickly showed the way, as they heard commotion in the end of the hall. Joker first, Kristin second and Animal last and twitching, in case someone followed them, they made their way out without trouble.

--

The Joker watches as the two girls he accompanies celebrate their escape with a high five. The blackhaired and most serious of the two washes the other ones face free of blood with a cloth, giving a rant about what's bad for her skin and not. The other one pretends to be listening to the dominant one, nodding with the occasional twitch, giving a small pout to make the other one stop ranting at her. Reminding her that they did escape, blood or not, she lays the shotgun over her shoulder and starts walking. The Joker chuckles, mostly to himself, at the two. A psychopathic couple, partners in crime, and he realizes they're exactly the kind of henchmen he would like to have. Though he is still unfamiliar with their specialities, they **have **just escaped from Arkham, even if they were in slight need of the Joker's help. He raises his hand as a late greeting to the serious one, and shakes her hand presenting himself for the first time since they met. She answers by giving away her first name, either hiding the surname from him, or being under the impression that it is unimportant. She points to the other one and gives away her name as well, though pointing out that is a nickname. The real name is hardly ever used, and should not be used unless she's in a good mood. The Joker nod, pretends to listen, and lays out a suggestion his head has been forming during the last sentences. Why don't they join him? He is sure they could have a lot of fun. She seems to be considering the offer, but answers that this needs to wait. For now, getting away from Arkham, and getting into some normal clothes is her top priority, though she welcomes him to tag along. They agree on this, and the Joker laughs. She simply shrugs, and walks after her friend. The Joker know he has won, snd he continues to laugh or chuckle, until the serious one in the end tells him to shut the hell up.

--

The Animal was having difficulty with choosing something to wear. Kristin however, had wisely chosen a black suit with thin white stripes matching her raven-black hair, pale skin and green eyes. She nodded to herself in approval and stepped away from the mirror, turning to the lady on the floor.

"I'd like this outfit, how much will that be?" the lady was still shaking with fear after an unwise exchange of words with the Animal previously the same evening. She shook her head and managed to stutter "Nn..Nothing at all." Kristin rose an eyebrow and sat down in front of the young clerk, though older than herself. She threw a glance at Animal, who was having trouble with a shirt, before she turned back and let her green gaze meet the terrified eyes of the lady.

"Nothing at all? Are you sure?"

"Take w..whatever you want. Just.. _Please_.. Don't kill me!" Kristin nodded.

"We're not her to kill you, miss."

"We aren't?" came a disappointed voice from the Animal. Kristin gave her an angry glare and she returned to what she was doing before.

"No. We're not. In all it's simplicity, we're here to shop." She rose and looked at her friend's new outfit, surprised how well it fitted her. Casually dressed in a white shirt, a black leather jacket, grey jeans and black converse shoes, Animal looked at her girlfriend and smiled a half-smile.

"Are you **sure** this is quite me?" she asked doubtfully.

"It fits you wonderfully honey, now let's go." Kristin answered, dragging her along, ignoring her mumbling:

"That's not what I _asked_.."

--

He meets the two girls outside of a clothing shop. He himself has already gotten a hold of a new suit, and a fitting make-up kit. They leave the mall dazzled, and disappear before the police are even called. Sitting in the back of a stolen car, the Animal falls asleep on Kristin's shoulder. A goon is driving, and the Joker himself is placed by the driver's seat, smiling an eternal smile at the world outside of the car.


End file.
